warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warframes/@comment-206.131.39.71-20160303190320/@comment-25254386-20160514174815
*Appears in more than one category God Based (7): *Ash - The ancient Egyptian god of oases. *Atlas - Ancient Greek Titan god, condemned to hold up the sky for eternity. Also identified with the Atlas Mountains. *Loki - The Norse god. *Nezha - The Chinese deity of protection. *Nyx - Ancient Greek goddess of the night, one of the first elemental/primordial gods. *Wukong - Chinese god and the immortal King of Monkeys who bears his Golden-banded staff, Ruyi Jingu Bang. *''*Zephyr'' - The Greek god of the West Wind. Mythical/Legendary Based (7): *Banshee - A "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *Excalibur - The legendary sword of King Arthur, sometimes attributed with magical powers. *''*Hydroid'' - Possibly based off of Davy Jones??? *Limbo - Latin = limbus, edge or boundary, referring to the "edge" of Hell, a place between reality and the unknown. *Nekros - Based off of Necromancy, the supposed practice of magic involving communication with the deceased, either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily. *Oberon - A king of the fairies in medieval and Renaissance literature (husband to Titania). *Valkyr - In Norse mythology a Valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. *Titania - A Queen of the fairies in medieval and Renaissance literature (wife to Oberon). History Based (2): *Inaros - Based off of Inaros I, an ancient Egyptian prince who rebelled against the Assyrians, and Inaros II, an Egyptian rebel ruler who revolted against the Persians two centuries later. *Vauban - A Marshal of France and the foremost military engineer of his age. He is known for his skill in both designing fortifications and breaking through them. Science/Nature Based (10): *''*Ember'' - An ember is a glowing, hot coal made of greatly heated wood, coal, or other carbon-based material that remain after, or sometimes before, a fire. *Equinox - An equinox is an astronomical event in which the plane of Earth's equator passes through the center of the Sun. On an equinox, day and night are of approximately equal duration all over the planet. *''*Frost'' - Frost is the coating or deposit of ice that may form in humid air in cold conditions. *''*Mag'' - A magnet is a material or object that produces a magnetic field. *Mesa - A mesa is an elevated area of land with a flat top, surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs. Can also be associated with cowboy culture. *Mirage - A mirage is a naturally occurring optical phenomenon in which light rays are bent to produce a displaced image of distant objects or the sky. *Nova - A cataclysmic nuclear explosion on a white dwarf. *Rhino - Members of the rhinoceros family are characterized by their large size and a thick protective skin. *Saryn - Sarin is a colorless, odorless liquid, used as a chemical weapon owing to its extreme potency as a nerve agent. It is generally considered a weapon of mass destruction. *''*Volt'' - The volt is the derived unit for electric potential, electric potential difference (voltage), and electromotive force. Elemental Based (6): *''*Ember'' - (Fire)An ember is a glowing, hot coal made of greatly heated wood, coal, or other carbon-based material that remain after, or sometimes before, a fire. *''*Frost'' - (Ice)Frost is the coating or deposit of ice that may form in humid air in cold conditions. *''*Hydroid'' - (Water)possibly based off of Davy Jones??? *''*Mag'' - (Magnetism)A magnet is a material or object that produces a magnetic field. *''*Volt'' - (Electricity)The volt is the derived unit for electric potential, electric potential difference (voltage), and electromotive force. *''*Zephyr'' - (Air)The Greek god of the West Wind. Misc./Unsure (3): *Chroma - The Greek word for color. May also be based off of the Chromatic Dragons from D&D. Hence Chroma having the unique ability to change his abilities' elemental alignment based on energy color. *Ivara - Based off of the Old Norse name, Ívarr, which is derived from the elements yr "yew, bow" and arr "warrior", loosely translating to "warrior of the bow". *Trinity - I believe she is angelic based, such as a guardian angel or archangel. This might explain her name, Trinity, and why she is a supportive and healing centered frame. But I'm not sure. *Appears in more than one category